Unnoticed Hunger
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de FlyingNymphLady sur . Résumé : Isaac ne veut pas en parler à son alpha, il ne veut pas lui dire que la morsure magique ne l'a pas complètement guéri. Le jeune beta parvient à rester inaperçu pendant si longtemps, qu'il est presque surpris quand un membre de la meute montre de l'intérêt pour son condition.


Titre : **Unnoticed Hunger**

Auteur : **FlyingNymphLady**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

lien vers l'original : s/9625767/1/Unnoticed-Hunger

 **OOO**

Derek n'est pas détaché, il n'a juste pas le temps pour des adolescents loup-garou, c'est pourquoi Isaac n'est pas surpris quand il manque les signes. En fait, une part de lui en est soulagée, il ne veut pas en parler à son alpha – il ne veut pas lui dire que la morsure magique n'a pas entièrement soigné Isaac. Le jeune beta continue à passer inaperçu pendant un long moment, c'est presque une surprise pour lui quand un membre de la meute montre finalement de l'intérêt pour sa condition.

Peter le remarque. Il n'est pas en charge des membres fraîchement mordu pour devenir loup. Mais il remarque une baisse d'énergie chez Isaac, le creux de ses joues, le regard insipide de ses yeux. L'aîné des beta ne confronte pas Isaac à propos de ceci, mais il glisse plus de nourriture dans l'assiette du garçon au moment des repas, en l'encourageant avec un sourcil pour qu'il mange le plus possible.

Isaac ne sait pas quoi penser de l'inquiétude de Peter, mais il sait qu'il déteste le regard que lui fait Peter quand il sort de la salle de bain, l'estomac plus léger que quand il est entré. Il essaie d'éviter Peter pendant un petit moment, en séchant les cours à la fin de la journée pour ne pas voir Peter qui l'attend dans le parking. Il choisit de courir jusqu'à la maison dans les sentiers du domaine, il dit à Derek qu'il travaille sur sa forme. Derek n'a pas le temps d'écouter les problèmes insignifiants d'Isaac. Isaac comprend car il se rappelle de comment son père a réagi quand il lui a raconté son problème.

Les choses vont mieux à présent, c'est certain. Isaac est un gamin sans attache, il n'est plus opprimé par un père abusif, mais il n'est pas libre. Non, il est toujours enchaîné à son ancienne vie, incapable de se débarrasser des vieux souvenirs où son père le torturait. Tard la nuit, Isaac se réveille, son estomac se retourne sur lui-même, un sentiment de vide en lui, ça gargouille et résonne comme la colère de son père.

Isaac sait ce que son corps attend de lui, mais il ne veut jamais céder à sa demande. Et ça fait peur à Isaac, mais son estomac finit par ne plus lui réclamer de nourriture comme il le devrait. Maintenant, il s'est calmé depuis un moment, il revient seulement à la vie quand il est soumis à d'extrême contrainte. Il sait que ce qui lui arrive le terrifie, mais il n'arrive pas à demander de l'aide, il ne peut simplement pas admettre qu'il a échoué. Il se replie, s'efface, c'est facile. C'est ce qu'il a fait la plupart de sa vie. Il ne peut pas s'arrêter maintenant.

Une nuit, alors que des cauchemars le torturent, Isaac se réveille et il trouve quelqu'un qui observe en silence dans sa chambre. Il se fige, en observant l'ombre se rapprocher de son lit, mais il ne bouge pas, son loup lui dit que la mystérieuse personne fait partie de la meute, qu'ils sont en sécurité. Le lit s'affaisse quand l'autre loup entre dedans. Isaac sent son odeur à présent et il reconnaît les arômes de l'autre loup. _Peter ?_

Il ne dit rien quand Peter enlace ses bras autour de lui, pour l'aider à réguler sa respiration. Isaac peut sentir les mains de Peter errer sur ses côtes, mais le geste n'a rien de sexuel, et c'est douloureux quand Peter trouve finalement sa poitrine cachée sous plusieurs couches de vêtements. Durant les derniers mois, ça a été plus difficile de rester au chaud, alors Isaac a prit l'habitude de porter plusieurs couches de vêtements pour aller au lit, à la fois pour garder la chaleur mais également pour cacher ses côtes apparentes à la meute. Les doigts de Peter s'appuient presque douloureusement alors qu'il serre le gamin contre lui, et Isaac aurait pu peur d'avoir des bleus si il n'était pas loup-garou.

Cette nuit, cependant, Isaac parvient finalement à se rendormir, et au chaud pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

Le matin suivant, Peter n'est plus dans le lit, et Isaac se demande pendant un moment si c'était encore l'un de ses rêves insensés, mais l'odeur de Peter se fait sentir à côté de lui et Isaac sait que la nuit précédente était réelle. En descendant les escaliers, Isaac se fait submerger par l'odeur variée du déjeuner. Aucun des membres de la meute ne semble remarquer son manque d'appétit – c'est ce qu'il pense.

Une assiette arrive en face de lui, et il entend le grognement bas et guttural qui vibre à proximité de son coup quand il essaie de repousser l'assiette. Derek leurs donne un drôle de regard mais il ne fait pas de commentaire, et le reste de la meute est trop concentrée sur sa faim frénétique pour prendre note de ce qu'il s'est passé. Isaac mange le quart d'un pancake et quelques bouchées de bacon, mais il n'arrive pas à en avaler d'avantage. Il lance un regard vers Peter, mais le visage de l'aîné est dissimulé, mais Isaac pense qu'il peut voir une pointe de satisfaction déborder sur ses lèvres.

Rapidement après cette confrontation, Isaac arrête de courir dans les sentiers du domaine, acceptant finalement de rentrer de l'école en voiture. Boyd et Erica sont toujours les premiers à se jeter dans la voiture, mais Isaac s'en fiche, quand il grimpe sur le siège passager vide à l'avant. Parfois, c'est Derek qui vient les chercher, mais le plus souvent, c'est Peter. Isaac n'est pas vraiment sûr de comprendre pourquoi Peter lui montre de l'intérêt, mais si il est honnête avec lui-même, il pense aimer secrètement cette attention, même si elle vient d'un beta ressuscité à moitié fou. Le moindre intérêt est mieux que rien, non ?

Les cessions d'entraînement avec Derek deviennent incroyablement difficile pour Isaac. Il faut plus de temps à son corps pour cicatriser, et il ne peut plus supporter le traitement sévère que Derek lui afflige durant les entraînements. Un jour, Peter vient pour observer l'entraînement des nouveaux betas, mais Isaac ressent l'intensité de son regard sur lui pendant tout ce temps.

Peter s'avance vers lui à la fin de la leçon, et il lui offre une barre énergie. Isaac voudrait tenter de la refuser, mais il sait par expérience combien la tentative serait futile. Il la bouffe entièrement, à sa grande surprise, et son estomac semble clairement rempli, mais il ne se sent pas vraiment malade et l'expression de fierté de Peter le pousse à sourire timidement. Peter le laisse brièvement, pour se diriger vers Derek, et ils s'échangent quelques mots. Isaac est trop pris dans la bagarre que s'échange Boyd et Erica en jouant pour le remarquer. Il ne les rejoint pas, cependant, ses côtes cassées sont toujours en train de se remettre.

« Tu vas t'entraîner avec moi à partir de maintenant. » Isaac sursaute à la voix de Peter, mais il acquiesce et il le suit jusqu'à la maison. Il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi Peter lui montre de l'intérêt, mais il continue de se réjouir de l'attention, en suivant l'aîné des beta comme un chiot. Isaac pourrait se sentir idiot si l'autre homme ne lui faisait pas des caresses pour le rassurer aussi souvent que possible, son regard fait qu'Isaac se sent désiré, comme quelqu'un qui se soucie de ce qui pourrait lui arriver.

Ce soir au souper, Peter rajoute plus de nourriture sur les petites portions d'Isaac. Le garçon ne finit pas du tout, mais il mange plus qu'il n'a mangé en une semaine. Peter lui fait un petit sourire, et Isaac ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir heureux à la réaction de l'aîné des betas. En baissant les yeux sur son assiette, il constate qu'il reste la moitié de son assiette. Il essaie d'en enfoncer un peu plus dans sa gorge, mais il se sent étouffé avec la nourriture, et il s'étrangle à chaque bouchée.

Après deux bouchées, Peter place doucement une main sur la cuisse d'Isaac, en déposant sa fourchette, pour regarder Isaac en silence. « Si tu n'as plus faim, ne force pas. Tu en as fait beaucoup pour aujourd'hui. »

Isaac sourit timidement. « Je ne sais pas si je n'ai plus faim ou non, mais mon estomac n'en veut pas plus, » répond-t-il.

Peter n'insiste pas plus longtemps et Isaac en est reconnaissant. Leurs voix étaient si basses que le reste de la meute ne les a pas entendu, cependant ils ont surpris quelques regards étranges des membres de leur meute. En retirant sa main, Peter se penche sur son assiette, pour finir son repas avec facilité. Isaac frissonne en le regardant, l'idée de manger autant le révulse, et il est dégoûté de lui-même.

Isaac a prit l'habitude de sentir les bras de Peter autour de lui quand il s'endort. Il en est venu à dépendre de la chaleur de Peter qui l'empêche de trembler. Personne ne parle de leurs odeurs mélangées au matin, mais la meute dévisage férocement Peter. _Ce n'est pas sa faute,_ voudrait leur dire Isaac, mais il ne peut pas – pas sans leurs dire pourquoi ils partagent son lit chaque nuit, ou pourquoi Peter lui remet toujours de la nourriture. _Il essaie seulement d'aider._

Une semaine passe et Isaac a l'impression que des pierres sont dans son estomac. Logiquement, il sait que son corps est beaucoup plus lourd, et dans sa tête Isaac voit une énorme bosse sur son ventre. Il se sent gros et dégoûtant.

 _Tout comme ton père l'a toujours dit._

Peter l'observe avec vigilance, et à chaque fois que Isaac fait le moindre mouvement qu'il pourrait considérer comme insatisfaisant, Peter est là et il pose un main tendre contre lui, pour pousser légèrement son épaule alors qu'ils marchent ensemble. C'est une relation étrange, mais c'est la seule où Isaac se sent à l'aise pour l'instant.

Durant une cession d'entraînement, Boyd et Erica se plaignent de l'entraînement « spécial » d'Isaac, mais Derek les interrompt rapidement, en les punissant avec une heure d'entraînement supplémentaire. Les deux jeunes betas grommèlent, mais ils répondent totalement à l'ordre de leur alpha. Isaac se sent mal pour tout ça, il n'a rien de « spécial ». Il sait que Peter essaie seulement de l'aider, mais l'effet est que sa meute se chamaille et il n'en est pas digne.

Peter le fait sortir pour leur cession habituelle, en gardant autant que possible un contact avec Isaac. Ils sont éloignés l'un de l'autre quand ils arrivent sur le terrain d'entraînement, chacun se dirigeant à sa place. Peter vient vers Isaac en premier, ses coups ne sont pas sans pitié, mais ils n'ont certainement pas la même force que ceux déjà reçu dans ses veilles cessions d'entraînement, et il en est heureux. Voyant une opportunité, Isaac élance ses griffes, il est étonné quand ses ongles se plient, aucun d'entre eux ne frappent proprement. Isaac se demande si c'est vraiment arrivé, mais il voit l'expression d'inquiétude de Peter et il sait. Il se sent faible, gros, pitoyable, dépassé. Il déteste tout ça. Il se déteste. Il est en colère contre Boyd et Erica qui se moquent de lui, il est fâché que Derek le traite différemment, et il est en colère que Peter s'inquiète pour lui. Personne ne l'a jamais fait avant, pas même lui.

En se lançant dans une autre attaque, Peter est forcé de le jeté par terre avec plus de force que d'habitude car Isaac l'a surpris dans sa tentative de riposter. Isaac grimace quand il sent ses os se fracasser contre le sol, rien n'amortissant sa chute. Il halète un souffle de douleur, et Peter est immédiatement à ses côtés pour lui tenir la main, et des veines noires lui remontent le bras. L'aîné des betas place sa main sous le dos d'Isaac, pour lui retirer sa douleur tout en l'aidant à s'asseoir. Le jeune beta se sent stupide. Peter n'a rien fait de plus que l'aider à aller mieux et Isaac l'a simplement attaqué. Il n'est pas fâché contre Peter. Isaac est fâché contre lui d'être devenu comme ça. Il était supposé devenir un super loup ces jours-ci, mais ses griffes sont si friables qu'elles ne peuvent même pas trancher la chair.

Quelques nuits plus tard, Isaac a trop mangé et il n'a pas le temps de s'excuser avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bain, et expulser le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette de porcelaine. Erica caresse son dos alors qu'il termine de vomir dans les toilettes. Il se sent fléchir légèrement quand elle touche son échine, qui ressort de façon anormale de son dos. Tous les membres de la meute l'aide à aller au lit, après qu'Erica ait insisté pour qu'il rince sa bouche. Isaac ne sait pas comment se sentir à l'aise avec toute la meute dans son lit, mais Peter est le premier à se lover contre lui, et Isaac n'hésite plus à tomber endormi au son des battements régulier de leur rythme cardiaque.

Ce qui le détruit le plus c'est que tout le monde connaît son problème et ils essaient tous de l'aider à leur propre manière. Isaac ne se sent pas calme, mais bouleversé comme il le pensait. Peter est toujours le seul sur qui il se repose le plus, mais les babillages amusant de Erica et les jeux de Boyd commencent à toucher Isaac de la bonne façon. Il n'a plus envie de sauter les repas comme il le faisait avant, en fait, il les attend presque. Il les finit presque à présent. Il ne sait pas avec certitude si c'est parcequ'il est un loup-garou ou non, mais cette nouvelle partie de lui semble briller dans la meute. Il a l'impression que la morsure a finalement commencé à le guérir correctement. Derek le surprend en le prenant dans ses bras, car ils lui ont demandé, mais ça ne fait plus sursauter Isaac comme la première fois. En fait, il pense qu'il commence à apprécier.

Isaac a prit presque 6 kg et il se sent mieux qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Il sait que ce n'est pas le mieux qu'il puisse faire, mais Isaac se sent foutrement fier de lui. Une part de lui sait qu'il doit sa fierté à Peter. L'aîné a arrêté de faire les choses qu'il faisait, et la meute ne le dévisage plus comme avant. A présent, ils savent la vérité. Il aidait seulement Isaac.

Isaac dort de façon satisfaisante la nuit, il n'a plus besoin de la chaleur de Peter mais il profite néanmoins de son compagnon. Peter sourit alors qu'il passe sa main sur l'estomac d'Isaac, il sent moins les os de ses côtes sur ses côtés. Avant de s'endormir, Peter entend Isaac murmurer dans son oreiller, « Merci pour tout. »

 **FIN**

 **Melty a annoncé le retour de Isaac Lahey dans Teen Wolf ! Ça vous fait quoi de le voir revenir ? Je me demande dans quel contexte il va réapparaître, et surtout comment il aura évolué au côté de Chris Argent.  
**


End file.
